<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Godfather by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736920">Fairy Godfather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil's Due [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossroads Deals &amp; Demons, Demon Matt Murdock, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was grinning ear to ear as he tapped the small hand, “It's really big and bright out here, isn't it?”<br/>“I'm just glad Stark remembered that babies need plenty of fresh air and sunshine. You can only get so far with artificial lights,” Foggy was making happy sounds and grinning right back as those wide hazel eyes swiveled toward him before flailing Matt's finger at him. “Yeah, that's right, growing babies need lots of sun, just like plants.”<br/>Matt was rolling his eyes, “Are they sure it's safe to have her out in the world? She's still so young...”<br/>“Mom had me sitting on her hip much younger than 4 months happily walking down the street running errands when dad was stuck at the shop, she'll be fine. Besides, we've got her quarantined, on her little blanket, plus mom and dad are right there, she's fine.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil's Due [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy Godfather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt was grinning ear to ear as he tapped the small hand, “It's really big and bright out here, isn't it?”</p><p>“I'm just glad Stark remembered that babies need plenty of fresh air and sunshine. You can only get so far with artificial lights,” Foggy was making happy sounds and grinning right back as those wide hazel eyes swiveled toward him before flailing Matt's finger at him. “Yeah, that's right, growing babies need lots of sun, just like plants.”</p><p>Matt was rolling his eyes, “Are they sure it's safe to have her out in the world? She's still so young...”</p><p>“Mom had me sitting on her hip much younger than 4 months happily walking down the street running errands when dad was stuck at the shop, she'll be fine. Besides, we've got her quarantined, on her little blanket, plus mom and dad are right there, she's fine.”</p><p>Matt was still a bit concerned but did little more than grumble as he shifted to stretch, “My legs are hurting staying knelt down... Want anything while I'm up?”</p><p>“Hmm, is 4 months old enough for ice cream?”</p><p>Matt winced and shrugged, “How the hell would I know?”</p><p>Foggy made a flailing fuss, covering the baby's ears, “Language,” was hissed at him.</p><p>Matt snorted, “She's not going to remember a damn thing of this, Foggy, relax.” He was chuckling at the grumbling as he stood up to ease the tension on his knees, “I'm getting to old for this...”</p><p>Foggy burst into laughter, “I don't wanna hear it, Murdock...”</p><p>Matt rolled his eyes, “Yet, you stick around.”</p><p>“Eh, when the universe gives you a second chance, you grab it with both hands before it can get away.”</p><p>Matt chuckled as he headed toward where Tony and Pepper were chattering on the park bench, watching over them, “Hey, Stark, your spawn is going to need a diaper change, and Foggy and I are not on that detail.”</p><p>“Not it,” was immediately called by Pepper with a smirk, something told him that was payback for something...</p><p>Tony grumbled, grabbing the bag, “Where you heading, Devil's Advocate?”</p><p>Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head, “I'm getting me and Foggy some ice cream and stretching my legs. Foggy's wondering if 4 months old is too young for ice cream, by the way.”</p><p>“Yes,” Pepper piped up. “She can have a taste, if you want to share, just no chocolate. It can throw her temperature off if she has too much of something hot or cold like that.”</p><p>Matt nodded, “Understood.”</p><p>“Um, Matt, Tony has something he wants to talk to you and Foggy about, it can wait until Morgan finally settles in and needs a nap though.”</p><p>Matt froze, frowning, “Has she been doing anything... abnormal?”</p><p>Pepper shook her head, “No, it's just, well, a contingency kind of thing, Tony's big on those.”</p><p>Matt nodded as he headed for the vendor to get him and Foggy some ice cream, blinking when Tony's voice stopped him, “Hey, we need to talk for a minute, before you go all coo-y at the baby again.”</p><p>Matt rolled his eyes but smiled, “I've got ice cream for Foggy, at least let me get it to him first.”</p><p>Tony snorted and smirked, “Didn't bring enough to share for everyone?”</p><p>“I got ice cream for me and my husband, because I'm a good husband, might want to take tips, Stark.” Matt was smirking as he headed over, “Did your papa get you all cleaned up, girly?” He smiled and nudged at a happily waving hand before passing the ice cream over to Foggy. “They were out of mint chip.”</p><p>“Were they? Or did you pocket veto it, since you can't stand the flavor?”</p><p>Matt snickered and winked at him, “You love chocolate chip cookie dough too.”</p><p>“I do, you are right.”</p><p>“And no extra mint kisses, everyone wins,” Matt smiled as he gave a smooch to his cheek, “Stark's got something he wants to talk about, so this might take awhile. You got her?”</p><p>Foggy smiled so bright at the little flailing limps before getting a bite of his ice cream, “I'll think we'll manage, isn't that right, Mor?”</p><p>Matt was smiling as he headed back and settle on the bench beside Tony, “This isn't my normal venue, but what's up?”</p><p>“Pepper and I have been talking, worried parents stuff, you wouldn't understand,” Matt rolled his eyes and tilted his head, “We, want you as a Godfather to Morgan, should... she ever need one.”</p><p>Matt's smirk fell, “What? You have, so many- I'm in no way your best option.”</p><p>“You're the only one with a clue about, all of this. The, late night demon summoning, and the angry light flickering and the occasional odd Intuition things. Plus, who she was, before she was my daughter. So, you're, honestly the best and only real person I can trust to... make sure she Understands, and Learns, if anything happens.”</p><p>Pepper shook her head and smiled at Matt's confusion, “What he's getting at is, you Understand exactly what's going on here. Regardless of, who you were or are now, you're still a good person, even if the stories about you were a PR nightmare, And, because of who else you are, besides just a good person, you're able to know what could be or maybe even will be in some cases, so, we want to make sure she's taken care of and make sure she still Understands no matter who she was or what else she was, or is, she can still be a good person too. No matter what the gossip rags publish.”</p><p>Matt snickered, “That 'gossip rag' has been around longer than any of you...”</p><p>Tony shrugged, “Not humanity's fault you didn't have a Pepper to get your version heard.”</p><p>The snicker turned into a full blown chuckle, “You're not wrong.” He was smiling at Tony's arm reaching out to pull Pepper closer as they watched Foggy happily multitasking between the energetic baby, his ice cream and the worried looks toward them. “You realize what a Godparent is to a Catholic, right?”</p><p>“I'm not going to lie, I've looked into it, but- Could that hurt her? I mean, you guys aren't really big on holy water, right?”</p><p>“It depends, honestly, those of us it hurts it's because we've denounced God. It's just common place, I guess. I, honestly didn't think anything of why it never hurt me until after I found out the others couldn't-”</p><p>“She, hasn't shown anything wrong with religious icons, or anything we've noticed.”</p><p>“Icons are, annoying, at times, they honestly only really carry strength when held by someone who has faith in it.”</p><p>“Then she'll be fine,” Pepper was smiling, “Happy has faith, and she always grabs for his cross when she sees it. She's at the stage where shiny things catch her attention easily.”</p><p>Matt grinned, “Is that why you've given up on the dangle ear rings?”</p><p>Pepper chuckled, “It's one of them, yeah.”</p><p>“Matt, I need some backup here buddy,” Foggy called, “She is not leaving my ice cream alone, and chocolate is on the no list still. Can you help me out so I can eat this before it melts?”</p><p>Matt chuckled as he headed over to reach out, scooping up the little squirming bundle from Foggy, “Well maybe if you decided to let her stay in her little play area instead of trying to hold her and eat at the same time.”</p><p>“It's an automated response to pick up a fussy baby, alright? It's like, ingrained in my head from so many nieces and nephews.”</p><p>Matt was still smirking as he settled down next to his husband and smiled as he rocked the little fussy infant to his chest, reaching out for one of her toys and glaring at it when he gave it a shake, “Really? You like this?” Foggy was chuckling at the happy gurgling sounds and reaching hand before Matt relented and sighed at the rattling as she shook the little thing happily at him. “How old are Starks usually when they develop taste?”</p><p>Tony let out a squawk while Pepper sat beside him giggling.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>